


Ava's Discord

by pinfeathers98



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, No Romance, Underage Drinking, Very OOC, ava's autistic and thats gonna be explored a lil later, but i dont care im having fun, everyone but gil has a crush on nevy, everyone is bi except gil whos gay, for now enjoy teen nonsens, i guess romance if ur looking for romance but im not writing it so, in fact if ur looking for in character u will be Disappointed, just a fun discord fic about fun teens being kids, odin has cool guy syndrome (ADHD), odin watches anime, oh yeah dfjhg, slow start but maybe once im into to pit ill put an actual plot in there, some people are closer friends than others but everyone is buddies here boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinfeathers98/pseuds/pinfeathers98
Summary: tall drink of water: odin my lovetall drink of water: my one soul mate in this dark cruel universeyour dealer: whattall drink of water: save me from these horrible gays--Just some kids being friendly teens in this wholesome High School AU discord fic.





	1. The Shitcourse Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So like how discord is set up everyone gets a group server nickname and then, an actual discord name to use for private messaging. Server nicknames are subject to change, as teens will get wild with names in a group chat. 
> 
> Group Chat Guide:  
> firefly season 2 - Ava  
> leaf me alone- Maggie  
> your dealer- Odin  
> tall drink of water: Gil
> 
> Private Messaging Guide:  
> @fyreire - Ava  
> @arrovv - Odin  
> @twunk - Gil  
> I haven't thought of one for Maggie yet but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

**wrathia bellarmina hate group #general**

**firefly season 2:** anyone around? we have a sub in bio and maggie decided to be a JAG and watch NETFLIX and IGNORE ME

**tall drink of water:** yo ava odin and i are in the library and hes pulling the same shit on me. watching naruto instead of talkin to me smh he probably wants to get dicked down by sasuke   
****

**your dealer:** first of all   
****

**tall drink of water:** LMAO WE SUMMONED HIM   
****

**your dealer:** rock lee is my first and only priority   
****

**firefly season 2:** we are rock lee stans first and people second   
****

**your dealer:** correct   
****

**tall drink of water:** thats so valid

**leaf me alone:** can yall be quiet

**leaf me alone:** i am watching santa clarita diet

**your dealer:** mute the chat or go on do not disturb

**leaf me alone:** i refuse, cater to my whims, personally, or i will leave this group in an instant

**firefly season 2:** maggie :c talk to meeee im so bored and ur right next to me,

**leaf me alone:** ava i wanna b like those teens in comics made by people who hate anyone under thirty

**leaf me alone:** sitting next to each other in silence, no talking, just texting

**firefly season 2:** :C

**firefly season 2:** this is biphobic,

**leaf me alone:** why dont u cry about it on ur tumblr at 4 am 

**firefly season 2:** OOF IM WOUNDED

**tall drink of water:** i hate to break up whatever this is

**tall drink of water:** bc u two r too gay for my Heterosexual Lifestyle but

**firefly season 2:** jkfgdhgjkhg

**tall drink of water:** i just saw wrathia pick a wedgie for a good 30 seconds

**leaf me alone:** oh my god   
****

**firefly season 2:** im crying,

**tall drink of water:** odin can confirm   
****

**your dealer:** i can confirm sadly   
****

**tall drink of water:** she looked like she was in real pain   
****

**firefly season 2:** gil ur killing me

**tall drink of water:** it was like her ass had a vice grip on her underwear   
****

**your dealer:** gil that comparison is, just godawful,   
****

**tall drink of water:** but accurate

**leaf me alone:** u guys should see the expression on ava’s face rn, its incredible   
****

**leaf me alone:** like the time nevy said ava had cute hair, its like that, but with more vindication   
****

**firefly season 2:** this is the best day of my whole life

**your dealer:** i thought apple picking day was the best day of ur life

**firefly season 2:** sorry odin buddy this blows apple picking day out of the water

**tall drink of water:** i bet she wont wash her hands

**tall drink of water:** maybe shell even sniff her fingers later   
****

**leaf me alone:** EWWW

**firefly season 2:** gil i was so content and u ruined it,

**your dealer:** gil thats DISGUSTING

**tall drink of water:** go cry about it to ur boyfriend goku   
****

**your dealer:** i will honestly

**your dealer:** goku would understand me

* * *

 

**leaf me alone:** gil

**leaf me alone:** gilbert

**leaf me alone:** gilliam

**tall drink of water:** yes magnolia what is it

**leaf me alone:** okay first of all, never call me that again

**leaf me alone:** ur hot senior friend, with the blue locs, whats her name

**tall drink of water:** does she really count as my hot senior friend if i am also a senior

**tall drink of water:** and u literally mentioned her this morning

**leaf me alone:** i know but now i dont remember and i refuse to scroll up

**tall drink of water:** nevy

**firefly season 2:** god shes so hot

**tall drink of water:** ava did u just log on to drool over my friend

**firefly season 2:** ur extremely attractive friend yes

**tall drink of water:** stooop shes like my sistser

**leaf me alone:** ur extremely hot, extremely single sister

**tall drink of water:** odin my love

**tall drink of water:** my one soul mate in this dark cruel universe

**your dealer:** what

**tall drink of water:** save me from these horrible gays

**your dealer:** sorry gil nevy is hot

**leaf me alone:** see odin’s love life is entirely 2D and hed still tap nevy

**your dealer:** one time,

**your dealer:** i said id fuck vegeta one time

**firefly season 2:** 7 times

**your dealer:** what

**firefly season 2:** it was 7 times u said ud fuck vegeta

**leaf me alone:** LMAO AVA WITH THE RECEIPTS

**your dealer:** ava ur dead to me,

**your dealer:** smoke pot and watch atla on SOMEONE ELSE’S couch

**firefly season 2:** thats fine hey gil u free friday

**leaf me alone:** awh i hate it when mom and dad fight,

* * *

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @fyreire**

**arrovv:** hey u know i was kidding when i said u were dead to me

**arrovv:** ur not dead to me ur like my best friend, ur very alive to me,

**arrovv:** dont tell gil i said that it might kill him

**arrovv:** i didnt mean to cross a boundary,

**fyreire:** bdfgdjhf odin its all good

**fyreire:** i know i had a bad week last week but i can handle gentle teasing

**arrovv:** g

**arrovv:** gentle?

**arrovv:** i said u were dead to me,

**fyreire:** ya but u didnt MEAN it, or else u wouldnt be here

**fyreire:** all awkward and worried about our friendship

**arrovv:** watch it firefly

**fyreire:** i guess i just get your sense of humor odin kfhdgghj

**arrovv:** i guess so

**arrovv:** ,,we still on for kush and anime friday?   
****

**fyreire:** oh i was actually serious about hanging out with gil friday

**fyreire:** well not, hanging out

**fyreire:** im tutoring him friday,

**arrovv:** oh my god,

**arrovv:** good fucking luck handling that gay idiot

**fyreire:** kjffghdjkhg im telling him u said that

**arrovv:** J _UDAS,_

* * *

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @arrovv**

**twunk:** ODIN ARROW U KEEP MY NAME OUT OF UR NASTY ANIME WATCHING MOUTH

**twunk:** TAKE A BATH UGLY,

* * *

 

**wrathia bellarmina hate group #nerd-talk**

**leaf me alone:** alright sluts

**leaf me alone:** i know that we have all seen infinity war at this point SO

**leaf me alone:** thoughts, hopes, dreams, critiques, concerns?   
****

**your dealer:** maggie its 2 am

**leaf me alone:** and yet all of u gay nerdy asses are still awake and online

**your dealer:** ya-got-me-there.png

**firefly season 2:** thats fair

**tall drink of water:** valid

**leaf me alone:** alright i will start off this discussion,

**leaf me alone:** FUCK thanos and his stupid purple ass

**firefly season 2:** valid

**your dealer:** valid,

**tall drink of water:** SO fucking valid,

**firefly season 2:** they really didn’t need to fuck me up so bad with peter dying,

**leaf me alone:**  M R.  S T A R K  I D O N T F E E L  S O G O O D

**firefly season 2:** maggie im going to come to ur house while u sleep, take ur nail polish off and steal all the bottles

**tall drink of water:** alright we’re ignoring whats important here

**tall drink of water:** how much of a SNACK steve rogers looked like with that beard   
****

**your dealer:** im still a thor guy but god yea,

**leaf me alone:** odin we’re all thor guys,

**firefly season 2:** i miss his long hair tho

**tall drink of water:** ava babe we all miss his long hair

**leaf me alone:** this marvel discussion has taken a very horny route

**tall drink of water:** maggie if ur not willing to talk about which on of these superpowered studs youd take on for a steamy torrid love affair, then ur a goddamn coward and i underestimated you,

**leaf me alone:** gil ur so right, im so sorry

**tall drink of water:** its all good mags

**leaf me alone:** somehow thats worse than magnolia

**firefly season 2:** hey odin u have bad taste would u fuck deadpool

**your dealer:** oh FUCK off

**leaf me alone:** KJFDHGJGK GOT HIM AVA

**leaf me alone changed server name to Mr. Arrow I don’t feel so good**


	2. Odin's Cool Guy Syndrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Gil make some mistakes, Odin can't remember if her took his attention meds. The gang is always there to help each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally thought of maggie's @ handle!! Its @plantprincess

**Mr. Arrow I don’t feel so good #general**

 

**leaf me alone:** odi n,

**leaf me alone:** odin heyy

**your dealer:** yea

**leaf me alone:** dou still have ur truckj?

**your dealer:** my truck?

**leaf me alone:** yea, that

**your dealer:** yea i do why

**leaf me alone:** i need you2 pikc up gil from my house,

**your dealer:** maggie r u crytyping

**leaf me alone:** i am not cr ytyping,

**leaf me alone:** i am drunhk typing,

**your dealer:** oh my god

**leaf me alone:** ya fgil is at my house, v day dunk and he can;t drive, and i dot NOT trust uber, can u get him

**your dealer:** ughhh fine

**your dealer:** give me 15 minutes im doing something important   
****

**leaf me alone:** finsishing ur episode of DBZ doesnt count as pimportant

**your dealer:**...5 minutes

 

* * *

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @twunk**

 

**arrovv:** dude what were u thinking

**arrovv:** maggies a kid!   
****

**twunk:** duuuuuududuue lmao she s 17 relax

**twunk:** an d i was thingkin, drag race is bbetter with margaritas

**arrovv:** ur unbelievable   
****

**twunk:** u llove me,

**arrovv:** leaving now   
****

**twunk:** okay dont discord and ddrive babey,

 

* * *

**Mr. Arrow I don’t feel so good #general**

 

**firefly season 2:** uh there was a drinking party?? and i wasnt invited

**your dealer:** PLEASE no more underage substance abuse

**firefly season 2:** odin we get high on ur couch and watch anime every friday   
****

**your dealer:** but im an adult its a controlled environment,

**leaf me alone:** odin the dad friend strikes again   
****

**leaf me alone:** also odin gil is an “adult”   
****

**your dealer:** gil isnt an adult, hes just tall

**tall drink of water:** i would say ur being homphobic 

**tall drink of water:** but ur right,

**leaf me alone:** ugh i hate hangovers

**your dealer:** Good. this is ur punishment

**leaf me alone:** okay DAD

**firefly season 2:** hey maggie

**firefly season 2:** hows ur head c; C;

**leaf me alone:** havent had any complaints c; c;

**your dealer:** ew   
****

**tall drink of water:** go be GAY somewhere else, GAYs,

**leaf me alone:** odin can i bum a ride after drama practice tomorrowwwww   
****

**your dealer:** y do u keep asking me for favors   
****

**leaf me alone:** bc i know u dont know how to say no to people

**your dealer:** thats fair

**your dealer:** if u stay a minute past 4 im leaving with out u

**leaf me alone:** awh ur even a bad liar over discord,

**your dealer:** this is a two weeks notice on our friendship,

* * *

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @fyreire**

 

**arrovv:** ava ava ava

**fyreire:** whats up dude

**arrovv:** i wasnt paying attention this morning when i was i supposed to be taking my attention paying pills

**fyreire:** do u want to call ur brother to come drop them off

**arrovv:** no hell kill me if i forgot

**arrovv:** and i dont actually know if i forgot forgot or if i took some and i dont remember bc theyre just not working

**arrovv:** adhd is awful

**fyreire:** what do u need

**arrovv:** do u have fidget toys

**fyreire:** ya never fear

**fyreire:** ur high functioning autistic friend is here

**fyreire:** do u wanna cube or a spinner

**arrovv:** cube please

* * *

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @plantprincess**

 

**fyreire:** odins having adderall difficulties today

**fyreire:** so just make sure he stays focused when hes driving u home

**plantprincess:** okay ill play some music he can sing to or something

**plantprincess:** thanks for the heads up lord KNOWS hed rather crash his truck and die than admit hes having difficulties

**fyreire:** thats how he be

* * *

**Mr Arrow I don’t feel so good #general**

 

**tall drink of water:** odin arrow u have ditched me in the library for the lasT time

**firefly season 2:** where is he

**tall drink of water** : helpin tuls tinker with some stupid sculpture

**leaf me alone:** thats part of the set for the spring musical dont distract him!!

**tall drink of water:** i literally cannot distract him its like zeroed in on it

**tall drink of water:** and believe me ive TRIED

**tall drink of water:** i thought nothing could resist my sultry stare

**your dealer:** nothing except attention deficit hyperactivity disorder

**tall drink of water:** what snapped u out of it

**your dealer:** i wasnt “snapped” out of anything

**your dealer:** my phone buzzed off the table

**your dealer:** ok going back to this sculpture now bye

**firefly season 2:** odin is having adderall difficulties

**leaf me alone:** his cool guy syndrome is acting up,

**tall drink of water:** thats fine but im lonely

**tall drink of water:** maggie come to the library and hang out with me

**leaf me alone:** im in biology so

**leaf me alone:** no,

**tall drink of water:** i am counting this as a hate crime

**tall drink of water:** maggie hates gays

**leaf me alone:** no i just hate you

**tall drink of water:** OW

* * *

**Mr. Arrow I don’t feel so good #general**

 

**leaf me alone:** u guys i have been BLESSED

**leaf me alone:** i am watching odin arrow sing britney spears with my own two eyes

**firefly season 2:** gjkfhgjkfhg its a good omen,

**tall drink of water:** how come none of u losers get this excited when _i_ sing britney spears

**leaf me alone:** bc your _always_ singing britney spears

**firefly season 2:** if u sang simon and garfunkel that would be a surprise

**tall drink of water:** hmm idk   
****

**tall drink of water:** seems pretty heterosexual 2 me :/

**firefly season 2:** fdgjkhgjkfhgjkfdh

**leaf me alone:** what are some good throwback songs everyone knows the words to so odin can sing along to them and stay focused

**leaf me alone:** and NOT crash his shitty pick up truck

**firefly season 2:** maggie wanna hear a secret

**firefly season 2:** put on total eclipse of the heart

**leaf me alone:** ?????   
****

**leaf me alone:** oh my god,

**leaf me alone:** the look of absolute _disdain_ he’s giving me right now

**leaf me alone:** its beautiful,

**firefly season 2:** your welcome,

* * *

**tall drink of water:** hey mags, odie boy 

**your dealer:** please dont call me that,

**leaf me alone:** these are just, awful, awful nicknames

**tall drink of water:** how was the ride home

**leaf me alone:** we sang a duet lmfao

**leaf me alone:** once total eclipse of the heart was on it was all over   
****

**your dealer:** it was a good bonding moment tho   
****

**leaf me alone:** honestly? yea, this solidified our friendship, congrats odin we’re truck duet buddies now

**tall drink of water:** r u zeroing in on my mans, lacivi?

**leaf me alone:** tbh when were singing along to the emotional stylings of bonnie tyler i considered it, maybe

**leaf me alone:** but then i remembered he watches anime so,

**tall drink of water:** mm fair point

**tall drink of water:** odin im breaking up with u

**your dealer:** we aren’t dating??   
****

**your dealer:** and what happened to being nice to me

**firefly season 2:** adderall sympathy can only get u so far

**firefly season 2:** bc at the end of the day ud still fuck vegeta

**tall drink of water:** LMAO GOT HIM

**leaf me alone:** ava i love u so fucking much

**your dealer:** ur all my best friends and i care about u very much   
****

**your dealer:** but i dont like any of u as people,


	3. Boss Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie herds some cats (aka controls her disaster friend group). Gil and Odin attempt to be competent and decide to stick it to a certified bitch. A new player joins the discord universe. Ava takes a nap. 
> 
> chapter warnings: bullying, bullying an autistic person, misogynistic slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii  
> sorry about this very overdue update. i was away like almost every weekend and school was coming to a close and im getting ready to go off to college and its just a big mess. also after the latest scandal with a comic writer who will remain nameless there was a bit where i was considering dropping AD all together
> 
> but i started this shitty fic and im gonna keep workin on it. these characters are officially mine now, i have adopted them into my universe and canon can sUck it. welcome to my rodeo now u bunch of CLOWNS
> 
> some chapter warnings in case u didnt read the summary: mentions of bullying, especially bullying an autistic person, and misogynistic slurs.

**Mr. Arrow I don’t feel so good #general**

 

 **your dealer:** ava r u online

 **tall drink of water:** omg odin ive been tryin to get in touch with ava TOO we’re so insync

 **tall drink of water:** we should have a spring wedding

 **your dealer:** u “broke up” with me yesterday and im still bitter

 **tall drink of water:** i break up with u every day u should be used to it now babey ;*

 **leaf me alone:** boys **,** usually i love ur lovers quarrels

 **leaf me alone:** but u 2 need to chill bc ava is sleeping

 **your dealer:** where IS ava

 **leaf me alone:** my bed

 **your dealer:** um

 **tall drink of water:** dam maggie u work fast

 **leaf me alone:** gil dont be nasty

 **your dealer:** i dont think he can help it really,

 **tall drink of water:** i really cant odin babe u know me so well <3

 **your dealer:** [knife emoji]

 **tall drink of water:** rude

 **tall drink of water:** after everything i’ve done for u

 **your dealer:** what have u done besides call me baby and throw up in my car bc u got day drunk

 **tall drink of water:** um? i baked u that edible? i SLAVED away, for u,

 **your dealer:** that doesnt make u a good friend that makes u an enabler

 **tall drink of water:** odin arrow u send me a heart emoji right fuckin now or im comin to ur house and shredding ur naruto headband

 **leaf me alone:** can u 2 PLEASE private message each other before i have to run to ur respective houses and kill both of you

 **your dealer:** why is ava sleeping in ur bed mags

 **leaf me alone:** i found her in the bathroom crying yesterday

 **leaf me alone:** wrathia BITCHamina cornered her apparently

 **your dealer:** jesus fucking christ

 **tall drink of water:** what the FUCK

 **your dealer:** is she okay?  
****

**leaf me alone:** im not gonna lie she was pretty bad off last night

 **leaf me alone:** but its gonna be okay bc im gonna wrap her in a bunch of blankets and we’re gonna watch mama mia when she wakes up and its gonna be fine

 **tall drink of water:** do you want us to come over?

 **leaf me alone:** no i dont want to overwhelm her any more than she already is

 **leaf me alone:** i think she did something to upset ava in a sensory sortve sense? u know what i mean? shes not really letting anyone touch her and when i raise my voice too much she gets upset

 **your dealer:** god what the fuck is wrong with wrathia

 **your dealer:** what inclines someone to!! just be a fucking evil asshole

 **tall drink of water:** when i see her i am going to rip out her extensions and make her eat them

 **leaf me alone:** boys i understand u are mad

 **leaf me alone:** i am mad too

 **leaf me alone:** but right now ava needs to recover and i dont think waking up to a bunch of angry messages from a boner group chat is gonna help

 **leaf me alone:** just be supportive good friends who shut up when their smarter, more beautiful and considerate best friend tells them to

* * *

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @arrovv**

 

 **twunk:** okay so here’s the tea,

 **twunk:** we all hate wrathia

 **arrovv:** i dont think it counts as tea if we all know that already?  
****

**twunk:** odin babe hush ur mouth and let the pretty gay boy speak

 **twunk:** we all hate wrathia, shes evil, she and her shitty bf get their rocks off tormenting a depressed autistic girl and a lovable but unfortunate anime watching nerd

 **arrovv:** okay rude assessment of my character,

 **arrovv:** but fair,

 **twunk:** so i was thinking, we’re two young strong and strapping, ambiguously gay for eachother teenage boys

 **twunk:** we should be able to handle a vapid white bitch with bad hair extensions

 **arrovv:** are we gonna like, kill her or something

 **twunk:** odin u gorgeous idiot, no

 **twunk:** but we are gonna mess with her bc i am TIRED of that. hm

 **twunk:** would it be misogynistic if i called her the b word

 **arrovv:** i mean yes, since we’re two guys,

 **arrovv:** but also shes done so much awful shit i dont think it matters

 **twunk:** alright strap in my long lean love machine,  
****

**arrovv:** we need to have an intervention on these godawful nicknames

 **twunk:** monday we take a BITCH down

* * *

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE TO @bubblebitch**

 

 **twunk:** nevy babe, u online?

 **bubblebitch:** yup! whats up gilly? (▰∀◕)ﾉ

 **twunk:** okay can i just stay ur the most adorable person i’ve ever had the pleasure of being friends with

 **bubblebitch:** ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ thank uuuuuu

 **twunk:** odin and i kinda need a favor

 **bubblebitch:** oh? what kinda favor hmmm? (｀∀´)Ψ

 **twunk:** how would u like to stick it to wrathia bellarmina ?

**bubblebitch: (◕‿◕✿)**

**bubblebitch:** i am in


End file.
